Impure Thoughts
by Deathvein
Summary: FemSS x Hancock - As they pulled away from each other to catch a breath he looked at her with an intense burning through his dark eyes. That was something no-one had done to him before and she was a pre-war goodie two shoes. "Just what did they teach you before the war?" Leaning into his neck she whispered in his ear, "How about I show you?" - Rated M for Smutty scenes.
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own Fallout ****

 **This story is loosly based on the events of the game Fallout 4 and contains charachters who appear throughout.**

 **This is Rated M for a large portion of smut - small amounts of violence to follow later on.**

'Impure thoughts?' She let her mind mull over the idea. Her get with a ghoul? Picturing herself making out with him, running her hands over his chest, seated in his lap. She shook the image from her mind. Not the time or place the think about this.

The bang of her shotgun echoed through the corridors as a rad roach blew apart into little green chunks.

"Take point." She threw two figures forward with her hand signalling for him to move ahead.

"You got it." His voice drew out the words with the same rasp it usually did.

Pulling herself back she reloaded her shotgun one shell at a time and clicked it back into place. Catching back up to him she watched him walk steadily down the hallways, gun drawn and ready, his red coat touching the floor when he bent to look around a corner or duck behind furniture.

Had he always looked like that? Finding herself distracted as she stared at his broad shoulders as he Sauntered. Had he always been that tall? To be honest she had never paid attention to how much taller he was than her and looking now she could tell he was at least half a foot taller.

*Thud* gasping as the knock took her by surprise.

Looking up she saw him turn on the spot to look straight back at her, gun pointed, as she lay in the mouth of a fallen bookcase. She tripped and fell, not on her face but she had to catch her feet and was kneeling by the time he spun around.

"You okay sister?"

Standing up and brushing the dust off her knees she replied, "yeah."

His concern turned into a smirk and eventually into a laugh when he realised she had tripped over all by herself, no help needed.

"Shut up Hancock." She tossed a book at him from below her and He dodged it with ease. Seeing she was hiding her embarrassment, he turned back to his post with a smile.

What was wrong with her? She wasn't usually this clumsy; in fact she wasn't clumsy at all. Thinking of his touch she shook her head again. 'Enough!' she thought to herself. 'Grow up and stop being an idiot.'

The Day went by pretty quickly; they flushed out the bugs and nasties from the hospital and collected as much as their knapsacks could carry. She started to envy Trashcan Carla always having her Brahmin to shoulder the load, perhaps she could invest in one? She thought better of it when she realised that most nights on the road she didn't eat let alone have enough to feed a whole cow. She kicked the rubble as they walked down what remains of the road.

"Not a bad set up."

His voice woke her from her day dream. Looking over at him he was pointing to a small house not too far away.

"Might be a good place to get some shut eye."

Focusing on the small house she nodded and agreed. "Mmm. It's worth a look."

As they approached the small house they looked for signs of life. Usually places like this were occupied, not always with friendly people. But to be fair, it was pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

Pulling out her gun she slowly opened the door and crept inside. No sign of company. She checked out the whole house but no sign of anyone. The house was mostly furnished although a little dishevelled.

"All clear." She said to the ghoul waiting outside at the steps covering her six.

"Hmph, wonder what folks were up to way out here."

"I dunno," she spoke while unloading her packs. "If it was me, I'd probably use it to grow weed and hide dead bodies."

"What really?!" He sounded so surprised until he looked at her; she had the straightest face and just oozed with sarcasm.

"No."

"Yeah I get that now."...he averted his gaze. He was set up and fell for it. Although he found it funny at the time and chuckled, he realised He'd barely gotten a word out of her all day. What was with her?

"Tough crowd." He said to himself as he unpacked his pockets and found a couch to lounge on in the corner of the entry way.

It was a small house, the room he was in had a TV, sitting and dining and beyond that there was a bathroom and a bedroom. He sat down right in the middle of it, leaned back and rested both arms over the top of the lounge. He slouched back and tipped his hat just over his eyes to block out the sharp sun as it started setting.

Nora had started to unpack a lantern and some candles and lit them in preparation for sundown.

As she finished she looked over at Hancock as he lay motionless over the couch. His chest arched up, his legs spread. Her mind racing again. 'should I just do it?... Like ripping off a Band-Aid?'

Still thinking, she started her regular routine, same as any time they went out. Now she started taking apart her armour. Unclipping and untying she got her chest plate off revealing the harness she had underneath, her bra just peeking out of the straps.

Each piece of armour she took off she placed on the table with a small clunk. She saw Hancock lift his hat slightly to see what the noise was, then pop it down again when he realised nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

She sat at the table and untied her boots, taking them off and placing them underneath the table in order, neatly. She took her socks off and placed them each in the matching boot.

Standing up she leaned over the counter top stretching. It had been a long day that was for sure. She felt her muscles stretch and her joints pop into place.

"Mmmmmm." She vocalised as her back cracked into place. Standing up straight she leant against the bench. 'Impure thoughts?' she hears again. Her head would be the death of her.

Looking over to the lifeless figure on the sofa she couldn't help it. She wasn't the timid girl everyone thought she could be, she was a woman and she knew what she wanted. She let her hair out of her tight bun and tussled it about getting out the kinks. Looking over to him, the images she'd pictured throughout the day ran through her head, the little dirty scenes that played out. She couldn't help it; she started to feel aroused and knew that was it. God help her if he wasn't interested or it would be one hell of a walk back to town tomorrow.

"Hey Hancock." She vocalised.

His pink textured hand shot up, lifted his tri-corn hat and looked over at her. "yeah?"

"Do you have any jet?" She asked trying not making a big fuss over it.

She didn't make a fuss but he knew she didn't do drugs that often, she graced him with her presence a few times while he was stoned but nothing too hard.

"Are you kidding? I'm open for business," he replied, keeping his surprise to a minimum. He went into his inside breast pocket and threw a canister over to her.

"You planning on getting wild tonight?" The muscle where his eyebrow would have been raised as if to cheekily say he approved.

"A little, why?" She asked.

"Nothing doll, you do you." He winked at her.

That was it. The wink pushed her over the edge.

She slowly walked over to him; looking him in the eye she inhaled a large breath of jet. Leaning one knee either side of where he was seated she slowly rested in his lap.

He was certainly surprised. He'd been trying to work her up for weeks seeing if she'd bite, the small nudge here, the sexual joke there and finally she broke and he didn't even do anything this time.

As she sat down in his lap she tipped his hat off on to the floor and leaned in to kiss him. She exhaled the jet directly from her mouth into his and he breathed it into his lungs. Time felt like it slowed down around them. Her lips locked to his. She cradled his head with her hand. Their tongues joined together and glided over one another. He tasted like cigarettes and whisky and his lips weren't as rough as they looked, they were soft but textured.

As they pulled away from each other to catch a breath he looked at her with an intense burning through his dark eyes. That was something no-one had done to him before and she was a pre-war goodie two shoes.

"Just what did they teach you before the war?" Implying she was piquing his interest. Of course she was. She was sitting in his lap all warm and soft and the bulge between his legs got firmer.

She leant into his neck and whispered in his ear "How about I show you?" He breathed in as she spoke. She traced his ear with her tongue sending a shivering sensation down his arm and neck. Closing his eyes he leant into her as she nibbled along his ear lobe.

Unable to take it anymore he turned his head to hers and explored her mouth once again. His hands wandering as they ventured over her shoulders, over her chest and met with her breasts. He cradled them softly, moving one hand around to the back of her, he unclipped her bra then softly tugged at the buckle for her harness. When he heard it click he pulled the harness off each shoulder and took her bra with it.

He pulled back from their embrace to look at her. There she was, sitting in his lap with her soft peach tits hanging out.

"Mmmmm." He made a noise as he exhaled in approval. "You've got the best tits I've ever seen." And it was true, they were firm and perky; pre-war bras helped a lot with this. There were little to no luxuries these days.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why don't you try them out?" Still whispering slightly. The sound of her voice and confidence was turning him on even more. She placed her hand around his head and leaned back pulling him into them.

He sucked on one and rubbed the other, her nipples getting firmer. He pinched one and she let out a small whimper.

Slowly she unbuttoned the few remaining on his shirt, tracing her hands down his chest.

If she kept this up, foreplay was going to become one of his favourite parts. He let a hand travel around to her ass, groping it as he enjoyed all her round parts. He voiced a small growl.

She leant in pushing him away and slowly licked the length of his neck; Shivers running down one arm. She gave him a small kiss and then stood up off his lap. She unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled her whole outfit down over her knees and to her ankles, kicking it to the side.

Suddenly she was standing in front of him in just her underwear, simple black underwear nothing fancy but skin tight. She leant down onto her knees and kissed his chest slowly working her way down to his beltline. Reaching his sash, she untied it and tugged at the buttons on his pants until they became undone, kissing his chest the whole time.

He was wearing briefs underneath. She pulled them down and over his growing, pulsing member. As she did it extended from him and she wrapped one hand around it. The other she worked in under his layers of clothing to wrap around his waist.

"Oh, darling..." He breathed as he looked down at her ass, she was wearing a thong, her ass cheeks flowing out from it; perfect and round.

The sensation of her licking from the base to the head brought his attention back to the forefront. Licking her lips she slowly went down on him, a little bit further every time, stroking up and down as she went.

He let out a moan and put his hand on top of her head pushing down and guiding her pace. "Ahh, yeah sugar, just like that..." He trailed off. Before her knew it his whole member was in her mouth and could feel it slide down the sides of her throat.

"Mmmmm damn woman." He longed for that feeling.

He held her head down on his cock, choking her slightly. After a short time he let go and she pulled up, took a breath and went straight back down again.

He rumbled with enjoyment as his rock hard cock slid back down her throat again. She did this again and again. His head rolled back over the couch as she pleasured him.

She knew to trail it back again so she backed off and after a few more sucks she pulled away. Slowly she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand; She wasn't going to let him finish before she got to have fun. He looked back at her.

Standing up she placed his hands on her waist and had him help her remove her underwear; she was completely bare down there and he didn't fail to notice. "Mmm that's different,"

Although he sounded pleased she was not getting what he was gesturing at first. "Good different I hope?" She winked at him as she grabbed his hand again and placed it against her stomach pulling it down.

"Great different." He let out a raspy sound, "So smooth." clearly he was enjoying himself.

He let his other hand wander off to her legs, thighs and ass.

Lifting her left foot she placed it beside him keeping the other standing, allowing her legs to part.

Looking up at her, she winked back at him again; she was still holding his hand in place against her.

Slowly he freed his hand and glided it further down meeting with her folds. He smirked as he stroked along her, he could feel how wet she was and the warmth she gave off. She burned for his touch.

Stroking the most sensitive part at her front she felt her whole body jolt when he played with it. Leaning forward he brought his mouth to her lowest part and slid his tongue over her.

Letting out a moan she held onto his shoulders for support, she could tell she was going to need it. Rubbing her while he licked, he slid one finger inside her; she was so wet, so excited, she wanted him.

Letting out a small whimper, she grabbed harder onto his shoulders as he slipped another finger in, then another. He moved them back and forth, getting quicker and firmer until she squirmed.

"Oh, John…" She let out with a deep throaty sound. She was so aroused by him. He knew exactly the right buttons to push so make her liquefy under his touch.

Pulling away he slapped her on the ass and spun her around so he could see it and then lowered her down on him. She positioned his cock to the right place and slid down on him and groaned with ecstasy. His dick was just wide enough to fill her completely and it left her breathless.

Reaching around, he groped her breast and pulled her back toward him, arching her back. She moved to the side and he wrapped his mouth around one of her plump breasts, using his tongue to trace circles around her nipple.

Leaning her back some more her feet lifted off the ground and he was in control of the two of them now, his hips thrusting and pounding into hers. The sound of the two joining with each thrust filled the room accompanied by their heavy breaths and sounds of enjoyment.

Pulling one hand over her breasts to hold her in place her pulled the other up to her throat, holding it firmly as he fucked her. She panted as he pleased her and she leant back further into his strangling embrace.

He traced the hand holding her breast down towards where they met. His hand viciously rubbing her nerve centre. It swelled under his rough hands and her purrs of pleasure turned into mindless whimpers of delight as he ravished her. Licking the side of her face she could feel her whole body tense and knew he could feel it too. His pace quickened and he thrusted harder and harder. Holding her throat in place, his hand grew tighter around her neck.

She was trembling with desire as he pounded into her from behind, holding her in place exactly where he wanted her. Her eyes shut as she moaned loudly in his ear.

His eyes full of craving ferocity, he wanted to finish her, he wanted her to succumb to his will, this woman that had held so much power over his minds for weeks, this woman who quivered under his touch.

"Mmmmm, darling," he leaned into her and breathed into one ear, "cum for daddy."

On a regular moment those words would have made her laugh, but this time it was the invitation she needed to push herself over the edge. Her whole body shook; her hands grabbed his thighs and dug in as she screamed with pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhh, John!" She screamed with furiosity. Her body swarmed with surrender. Her heart beat was so fast she could hear it. That feeling of mindless release was overwhelming. She panted still.

He slowed his pace to a stop and gently released his hand from her throat, kissing the side of her temple softly.

She lay on top of him, exhausted and melted into him. His lungs lifting her whole body when he breathed. Rolling he head back into the hollow of his neck she took the moment to catch her breath.

She nudged her head into his and opened her eyes, grasping the situation; she had just fucked Hancock. She slid off him and beside him onto the sofa, her pulse still thumping.

Hancock stood up and slipped his coat and shirt off his shoulders. He stood there, topless, his pants still on, the sash still attached but untied, draping at his side's.

He turned back toward her, his member still very much erected. Bending down he kissed her passionately. Wrapping his arms around her thighs he picked her up still making out with her. Carrying her into the bedroom he threw her onto the bed with a thud. Kneeling over her he smiled cheekily, fire in his eyes.

"Don't think because you finished that you're off the hook." He let out a grin that looked almost dangerous. "You're all mine now, and you're in for a long night."

She bit her lip as he spoke; she had only just surrendered to his touch, to now find herself unbelievably turned on by him again.

He leaned in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

 ****I still don't own Fallout.****

 **Loosly based on characters and events in Fallout 4.**

 **Rated M for Lots of smut followed by small amounts of violence later in.**

 **If you like it please Review it. If you dont like it, Also review it...**

Her back arched as he lay over the top of her thrusting himself deep within. She moaned softly from their entangled bodies, intertwining.

Groaning heavier as he pounded into her, he leant forward and licked her ear in lustre.

She grabbed onto what she could of the mattress as the whole bed shook.

Grabbing at her arms he held her into place.

She had already had three orgasms and he was yet to have one. She decided to chime in to help him out, she _needed_ to finish him.

"Mmmmm baby," she sighed "mmm right there."

Her lulls pulled him back to reality from the pleasure and the burning desire for her he was feeling.

"Oh yeah? You like that?" His raspy voice let out.

"Mmm yeah, just like that..."

He started to pound harder and rougher, grabbing her arms tighter and pulling her into him.

"What about now? You still like that?"

"Mmm, harder." She moaned.

'Harder?' he thought to himself, he was pushing her limits pretty far he thought and she wanted even more? This was his kind of gal.

Trusting with more force he lifted one hand off her arm and held her shoulder. He stated to use his nails to scratch down her back causing her to shiver.

Her sounds of pleasure enveloped the room.

She was driving him wild.

Arching her back and pushing her ass up into him even more she could feel him stating to waver.

"Oh yeah, John, just like that."

Gritting his teeth he was thrusting as hard as he could into her. She was so wet and so plump from all the sex they'd had tonight.

His nails dug into her skin and she was just about ready to let go again herself.

Feeling her walls tense drove him crazy and he started to quake as he restrained himself.

"Hey john?" She let out in between thrusts.

Nudging his head into the hollow of her back he asked back "Yeah Darlin?"

"I want you to finish inside of me." She breathed, panting in between words.

'Oh god,' he thought to himself. 'She's perfect.'

He focused on her, back arched, the candle light bouncing of the sweat glistening on her silky skin.

He reached down and grabbed her throat again. "Only if you cum too." He rasped in her ear and smiled.

'God he was sexy' she thought exhaling loudly.

He pulled his grip tighter on her neck, her back aching as every thrust past. She felt every muscle in her about to explode. She moaned loudly, heart beating rapidly; she bit down on the mattress.

Her muscles tightened and she howled with pleasure as he drove her over the edge again.

As she tightened around his cock he couldn't stop himself. Expelling himself inside her he roared with furiosity. The room filled with their sounds of pleasure.

Whimpering as they slowed down, they both collapsed. Heads down in exhaustion they panted in unison.

Hancock rolled off of her and onto the mattress, beside her.

She motioned to move over to give him more space.

"I don't think so.' he spoke as he pulled her closer to him in an embrace.

They slowly regained their breath and she rolled to face him. Their eyes met.

Taking a moment before speaking, "You know, when I asked if you were gonna get wild, I didn't think you'd be involving me." He moved a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. His voice was a little rougher than before.

Laughing at him quietly. "Next time I'll get wild by myself then."

"Hey!" He spoke in disapproval, and then he realised "as long as I'm allowed to watch." He winked at her.

Shaking her head at him she snuggled into him, her hand and head on his chest, one leg wrapped around his.

"Maybe, maybe not." She smiled coyly at him "Depends if you deserve it or not."

"After tonight Sugar, I deserve it." He smiled back at her.

They had been at it for a few hours; that was one of the best nights she'd ever had with a man and she had hit her peak three, no, four times. Thinking about it all she couldn't believe it. Although, she had supposed many girls had slept with Hancock, but she was glad they had because he was good.

She needed that, after all the trouble she'd been in lately, the ghouls, the super mutants, Raiders, synths; the world was a whole new place now. She was glad to have some stress release in this world of chaos.

Smelling the sweat on his chest she slowly drifted off to sleep. Not sure if he wanted to talk more or not, she couldn't help it, she was exhausted.

Waking up she let out a small sigh and moved around slightly, as her joints woke up with her.

"Morning sunshine."

His voice woke her up fully and all the events of last night flooded back to her.

"Morning." She spoke sleepily lifting her head from off his chest, where it stayed all night.. 'How long had he been awake.' she thought to herself.

"Have you been awake long?" She decided to ask.

"A while, I didn't want to wake you." He looked her in the eye and sat himself up, patting her shoulder.

"We don't have too much further to go now."

"What?" She asked in her sleepy state, half yawning.

"To get back to Sanctuary."

She had momentarily forgotten why they were out here in the first place. "Oh, right."

Hancock stood up and found his clothes throughout the small house. Shirt on the floor, vest on the arm of the couch, coat thrown over it. She watched him move about, through the holes in the wall. He was right, it was time to get moving, who knows how long she'd been asleep.

Slowly she got up off the bed; her whole body ached with a pain that was almost satisfying. About to find her clothes she paused when Hancock came around the corner with them.

"Here doll," her handed them to her "you might need these." He smiled "Can't have you wandering around the Commonwealth naked." He chuckled to himself. "Although I would approve if that's what you wanted to do."

"I think protection comes first." She voiced, sliding the underwear over one leg then the other.

"That's not what you said last night." He winked at her as he went back into the other room and continued to dress himself.

She quietly exhaled a laugh. She couldn't have him know she thought he was funny. She would never hear the end of it.

Walking out she clicked her armour back into place and put her boots on, She Packed everything up, candles lanterns, and then she saw it, the little canister of jet on the couch. She picked it up and held it out toward him.

"Here, this is yours."

Turning around to see what she was talking about. He smiled when he saw it; that was what started the whole thing.

Smiling coyly "Know what sugar, you keep it," he gestured with his head toward her as if to imply she should put it in her pack. "You can use it next time you wanna get wild, with or without me."

She couldn't help but let out a smirk back at him and shook her head as she put it in her pack.

"Ready to hit the road?" He asked.

"I think I've got everything." She nodded.

"Sanctuary here we come."

They arrived at sanctuary a little after four by her pipboy time. The sun was beginning it's descent in the sky. Arriving at the wooden gates they had built, the doorman opened well before they had even gotten to them.

They greeted each other with a smile and a "how you doing?" And continued up to the hub of houses they had reconditioned.

People were going to clock off from work in the fields when the sun went down, but it wasn't quite there yet. The soldiers were patrolling around the walkways they had set up around the Perimeter.

"General!" A figure called out from afar, the sun in her eyes made it hard to identify the figure but she knew the voice. Her friend approached.

"Hey Preston, holding down the fort?"

"What?" He didn't get the reference.

She internally debated whether to explain what she meant or not. She decided not to.

"Nothing," she smiled to herself. "How's it going?"

"Good, you're back from the hospital a little later than expected."

"Yeah we got caught up with some Raiders." She lied.

It took a moment but he looked her over. "My god General! Are you okay?"

"Yeah raiders are nothing, they're easy."

"Not what I was talking about, you're bruised, badly." He gestured to her neck. "What did they do to you?"

Not realising she had a bruise, and if she did, she knew exactly what is was from. The images of her traveling companion from behind choking her came to mind. She shook it away not daring to look at Hancock, she couldn't risk giving it away. "I'm fine Preston," she said with a firm voice. "I can handle myself, sometimes these things just... Happen" she struggled to find the word.

"Right..." He trailed off and looked at Hancock. "Well you better get those supplies to the doctor, he'll be needing them." She nodded at him. "While you're at it, go get yourself checked out. I'm sure he'd be happy to."

"It's fine Preston." She shook her head.

"I'm not asking." He said sternly.

"Okay, I'll head over." She smiled and nodded to please him. "Come on." She gestured for Hancock to walk with her.

"Actually," Preston cut in, "I could use Hancock's help with something."

Caught aback, Hancock's help? He didn't even like Hancock, what on earth could that be about. She didn't wait to find out.

"Uhhhh, yeah sure. I guess I'll take those," she collected his knapsack. "And I'll meet you back at the house later." She smiled to both of them and walked off towards their town centre.

Hancock stood there waiting. He knew they had never really seen eye to eye. Preston was clean cut, clean shaven, perfectly symmetrical. He was a torn up ghoul, self-inflicted, who did drugs and fucked women. But he did help people and that was an admirable quality.

"You needed help?" prompting his minuteman companion to talk.

He watched Preston watch her walk away. Was he waiting to get out of earshot?

Looking back at the ghoul he spoke. "I don't know what happened out there, but that's the General of our faction, our leader." He took a deep breath in as if to compose himself. "She says one companion is enough when she's travelling and she's trusted you, but I swear to god, if I ever see her hurt like that again I will find you."

"Hey man, relax, we ran into trouble. We're both fine, it was nothing" he continued the lie. What would Preston think of his general if he knew they had slept together? He protected her reputation.

"It's not nothing when she has to showcase that injury to the world."

"So she got beat up. She may be a woman but she's a damn tough one, and she can take whatever you give her." He said trying to wave it off as if it was nothing. "Leave it be Preston."

"Just Know that I'm watching you, she gets hurt on your watch, I'm blaming you." He pointed at him as he turned to walk off. Their conversation was done.

Shaking his head Hancock walked off too. Walking over to the doctor's he saw her from outside.

Sitting on a bed in the medical area they had put together, the doctor not far away, she had an IV bag of Radaway in a drip stuck to her arm. The doctor was usually pretty precautious; every time she came back from the Commonwealth he would attach one to her just in case. Although little did he know she'd messed around with a ghoul, if she didn't need it before she probably did now.

He saw she was in good hands, probably going to be a while and headed up to the house. Her house...

Walking up to her house within the walls of sanctuary, she held a plate of food she had gotten from the house they had converted into a mess hall.

"Evening General." His voice was so distinct, the way he said her title, she could tell in a heartbeat.

Stopping she turned to face him, "hey again." She smiled softly, her plump lips pinching at the sides.

"I was wondering if I could have a minute to talk to you?" He asked, a little out of character.

"Is that why they call you the minutemen, because you talk for a minute then leave?"

His eyes winced like he was in pain, because he was not laughing at her joke at all.

She smiled harder and dropped it when he didn't find it funny and moved on. "Ahh.. actually I was about to sit down to eat."

He looked at her plate, meat of some kind, some sort of fried vegetables on the side and two beers.

"You planning on drinking both of those?" He eyed her up and down.

"Yeah, that's the plan." She didn't budge and gave him very little to bite on.

"You taking the night off?"

Oh that's what it's about, guarding for attacks. "Don't worry Preston. I can still shoot straight after two beers, you have to give me more credit than that." With her beer hand she held out two fingers and pretended to shoot him.

"Right..." He trailed off.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Is it alright if we catch up tomorrow? I'm wrecked after the week I've had, I really just want to lie down."

"Of course, just minuteman details." He tipped his hat, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you then." She smiled, watching him walk away. 'Was that really about the minuteman?' she decided not to linger on it.

Walking in the door to her house, it was quiet. No lights on, one candle lit in the corner.

"You gonna die?" A deep voice came from the back of the room, she couldn't see too much but assumed., case he was lying across the couch.

"Not for a while, doc patched me right up, and he was _happy_ to." She tried to impersonate Preston through the last part. They both laughed at how bad it was.

She sat down on a chair opposite him, placing the food on the coffee table in between.

"Here." Gesturing to the food and supplied a beer.

He lifted himself up from a full prone position to just slightly slouched, lifting one knee up for support.

He picked a piece of the food off and ate it. Picking up the beer he was surprised. "This is cold."

"Yeah." Replying as if she already knew.

"Like, really cold."

"I know."

"How did you get a cold beer?'

She smiled cheekily. "I reconditioned and old fridge for the doctor, to store medicine in, he lets me store things in it occasionally."

"Jeez, I'd never thought I'd have a cold one of these again." He took a swig and the icey cold liquid ran down his throat.

Smiling back at him she started to pick at the food on the plate. People ate less in this life. They were so concerned if others had enough that they rarely ate. It was a hard life that was for sure.

"What did Preston want with you earlier?"

"Ahh, nothing, just wanted a hand lifting irradiated stuff." He lied again.

"I wondered why he asked you, makes sense though. She couldn't get his pretty hands dirty." She took a sip of her beer.

They laughed about it and he was quick to change the subject. He knew she could lose faith in someone quickly; he protected Preston, only because it benefited him at the time.

Lying in bed he could see her house from the holes in his wall. He could see shadows move about now and then.

He knew that ghoul was in there with her. He was sure the second beer was for him.

Preston looked up at the roof; he heard their laughter echo down the street.

Watching for a while, he saw her shadow stand and go towards the stairs, going to bed.

What happened to the other shadow?

Arriving at her room atop the stairs, Nora sat on her bed and ran her head over everything that she'd gone through the last few days.

She stripped down to her underwear, taking off her bra she relaxed in with an army Green singlet. Looking over at her bed, it was all empty and cold. She bit her lip deciding whether to or not; she decided to go for it.

Waking to the stairs she stood at the top and quietly called down to her counterpart on the couch.

"Hey John?" She called down. His heart skipped a beat as she used first name, something not many did.

"Yeah Doll?" He sleepily called back.

Not hesitating all. "Did you want to come to bed with me?"

He chuckled. "I am amazing yes, however, I can't do that every night, I'm sorry, even I run low on stamina."

"Not like that, do you want to come and sleep in my bed with me?" Clarifying what she meant.

His eyes shot open, not that she could have seen it in the dark. He looked over at her, standing at the top on the staircase. "Sweetheart, I know what you're doing. I'm sorry to tell you, I'm not your type."

"Not _my_ type?"

He wearily stood up and walked towards the stairs. Standing at the foot of them, leaning on the post, he explained. "Yeah darling, what we have may be fun, a whole lot more than fun, but you deserve someone who's better, someone who at least has skin."

"Hancock," she used his last name again, he was in trouble. There was a tone to it.

"I'm serious Sugar."

"So am I."

"You'll regret waking up to this ugly mug."

"I haven't so far,"

"You've done it once." He joked back.

"Do you want to or not?"

Looking up at her he couldn't help but want to. The thought processed through his a head a little longer than he probably should have taken. He remembered her soft, silky skin, and how warm she was pressed against his chest. He felt something for her that night that he hasn't felt in a long time. He took a breath and slowly climbed the wooden staircase.

Walking past her, gesturing for her to go into the bedroom, "Come on then," he spoke as if it was so much effort for him.

"It's your choice." She smiled sweetly back at him.

Turning back to face her, he held her chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted it up so it was sitting just under his. "This is my kind of freak show." Leaning in he kissed her softy.

If she hadn't been so exhausted by everything, she would have been so turned on by that.

Pulling away, Hancock walked into the bedroom and removed his coat, resting it over a nearby chair. Untied his sash, removed his vest and unbuttoned his shit. Throwing his hat onto a nearby chest.

She was already sitting in bed under the covers by the time he got in, laying himself down, resting his head on a pillow. His pants still on, but topless, he pulled her back into his embrace; he was the big spoon.

His textured hand traced the length of her thigh. His touch was calming in this world of chaos she felt peaceful in his arms.

"Good night John." She spoke sleepily.

"Night Darlin." He softly nudged his head into the back of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**** I Do Not Own Fallout ****

 **Story loosly based on Characters and events in Fallout 4.**

 **Review if you like... or if you have a suggestion about storyline. (you can pm me if you want)**

 **Rated M for Large portions of smut.**

The sun shone over her eyes through the large glass panels they had installed above. It was going to be a sunny day.

Nora's eyes fluttered as she woke from her slumber, not a care in the world, today was her day off. Today was her day to do nothing except lounge around.

Moving her head, the person lying behind her noticed and spoke. "Morning,"

Suddenly she felt the arm wrapped around her side. Her heart beated a little faster when she remembered her traveling companion lay next to her.

She rolled over to face him without disturbing the arm that held her.

"Good morning." She said softly with a smile.

"Before you ask, I haven't been awake that long, the light woke me up."

Questioning his words, "You mean... the sun?" One eyebrow up as she laughed at him.

"Mmm," he closed his eyes. "Can you turn it off already?"

She laughed and placed her hand on the side of his face, blocking out the ray of light. There was nothing more she'd rather do then spend the whole day in bed with him.

When he felt her touch he looked at her again.

They lay in silence, starting into each other's eyes; it was quite an intimate moment.

"Y'know," he broke the silence, "I feel bad for you having to wake up to this ugly mug. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Smirking, "Who I fall for is my decision, and I've fallen for you." She stoked the hand holding his face over his forehead and down his cheek.

"I wouldn't expect that lapse in judgement from you, but I guess that works out for me then, doesn't it?" He smiled and dark eyes glistened in the sun. Leaning into her he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"You let me know if you get sick of looking at me." He said it as a joke but she knew he meant it. Deep down she knew he hated himself.

"I find you attractive John, you may not have normal skin, but you have more admirable qualities than most people with skin put together."

His eyes widened, "Wow, you think that highly of me huh? Here is was thinking I was lucky to even be in the same room as a pretty gal like you."

She knew his back story, she knew about the drugs and diamond city. They chatted a lot on their trips out in the Commonwealth. "Don't think poorly of yourself, whoever you were then, you always ran for a reason, and you have become the person you are today."

"Been trying to convince myself of that for a long time, but hearing it come from someone like you," he paused to find the words. "I don't know if you understand what that means to me." He leant in nudging his forehead into hers and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had been this happy.

She intertwined her leg with his and he pulled her into his chest embracing her. 'How did I end up this lucky?' he thought to himself.

Preston tilted his head up and looked over to her house. Picking at some food on a plate in front of him, he sat at an outside table near the converted mess hall.

He was sure he had seen the second shadow go up the stairs with her. 'She probably has spare beds up there.' he thought to himself. He had never been on that level of her house. He had his own little converted house at the end of the street which to be honest, he didn't see very much.

'Stop thinking about it.' he thought. He had feelings for her, ever since he saw her. Yeah he made fun of her a little but he couldn't let on that he had a weakness, especially his General. Now he might have missed his chance after that ghoul came into the picture. That drug using, drinking, annoying ghoul. What did she see in him?

On the other hand Preston thought he was an upstanding citizen, who had his life together and was using it to help other people. Hancock may say he does the same but he had seen that little town of junkies first hand. Nothing but trouble there.

He was going to talk to her last night, but he didn't have the opportunity and it wasn't the right moment.

"Stop it." He said aloud and nearby settlers looked at him. 'None of your business what she does.' He thought

"Garvey, Sir!" A fellow minuteman caught his attention, "We have had a distress call in from a settlement." handing him a piece of paper.

"General?" His voice echoed through the house. "General are you there?"

She woke up, having fallen back asleep with him, she felt drowsy now like she's had too much sleep. He rubbed his face, waking up as well. 'What did that pinhead want?'

She sighed and crept out of bed from under the covers and stood atop the stairs.

"General," Preston said in surprise, acknowledging her as he didn't know if she was here or not.

"What's up Preston?" Replying quietly, as she rubbed her eye, still waking up.

He averted his gaze as soon as he saw her in her underwear and a singlet.

"We have had a distress call come on from one of our settlements, raiders apparently."

"Which one?"

"Covenant."

She nodded, "alright, I'll get ready and head off as soon as I can."

He lingered on the question but asked it any way. "Did you need me to accompany you?"

Smiling back at him. "No Preston, I need you here to guard sanctuary. You are in charge when I'm not here. I need that support from you." She said it in a way that didn't sound like she preferred someone else company. "Can I count on you?"

"Of course." He felt like he swallowed a bullet. "I'll stay here and look after sanctuary." 'Of course, she wanted to be with him instead.' He thought to himself.

"Thank you." She stood there and smiled. Waiting for him to leave, but he didn't. She decided to be a little more risky than usual. "Well I better get ready" she nodded to him, turned away from him and slipped her singlet off over her head exposing her bare back to him.

He threw his head away at once. "Uhhh... I should let you get ready." Leaving the house as quickly as possible.

"See you." She smirked as she walked back into the room.

"That was cheeky." He could see her through the panels, from the loft, he couldn't see Preston though.

"I know." She winked at him as she spoke, looking for her bra.

"You know he has a thing for you right?" He decided to say it, he was sure she knew.

"Yeah I know." She picked up her bra from under a shirt and put in on. "He's gonna have to wait in line though."

"You're damn right." He stood up out of bed and embraced her from behind; wrapping his arms around her he kissed her neck. "Let's hit the road."

Wiping the dirt and blood off their hands, they said their farewells to the citizens at Covenant.

"Why is it always raiders?" Nora wiped blood off of her arm. Was it hers or someone else's? I guess she'd never know. "Why don't they learn?" Not asking but stating.

"Well, there's no sport to killing if they ain't deserved it, lucky for us, the Commonwealth provides." He flicked open a lighter and lit the cigarette in between his thin lips. He looked around, "Where we headed anyway? Sanctuary's that way..." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Yeah I know," she turned around to face him, still walking. "I thought since it was only down a ways, that we could check in on Good Neighbour; see how they're going?"

Flashing a cheeky grin her way, "Aw, Doll, you spoil me."

She turned back around and he slapped her on the ass.

"Don't make me turn back around."

"Hmmmm, I definitely don't want that." he said through his teeth as he stared at her round ass.

Walking up the stairs of the state house the boards creaked, her ass swaying right in front of him, was she purposely driving him crazy?

Walking up to his room they saw it was full of people. "Everyone out. The mayor's back!" A group wearing leather and tattered rags exited and yelled with excitement as they left. "Here, it's on the house." He handed them drugs, Jet and mentats, as they left.

"Hancock!" A red haired woman approached. "Damn, you look like shit." She laughed at him.

"Hey Fahrenheit." He nodded toward her. "How's my town?" he asked rubbing his hands together like a child waiting for their present.

"Still alive."

"Just the way I like it." He nodded. That was all he needed. If there was anything pressing she would have been in a bad mood.

"Still traveling together huh?" She raised an eyebrow and turned to Nora. "How can you stand him?"

They both laughed "just barely." She said as she kinked her neck to the side, cracking it she winced.

Hancock saw her do this from the corner of her eye; the aches she would be feeling from today's travel and the fight with the raiders. He remembered the tumble she took when a raider pushed her off the roof. It was only the second floor, but still, a body isn't used to that.

"Hey, you look wrecked, you take the room." He gestured with his hand to head in. "It's the only proper bed in this joint."

"Mm, yeah sure." She picked up the knapsack at her feet she dropped earlier and headed in, shutting the door behind her, listening as the two spoke just outside.

"You know what, after all the good stuff you've been doing, you deserve a night off." He handed her a small pouch full of caps. "Here you go, it's on the house."

"Shit." She took the pouch and opened it, shaking the caps about. "That's what I'm talking about."

She looked up at him. "Thanks Hancock." She slapped his shoulder and headed off.

"Hey guys, wait up." She yelled ahead to the people who left earlier.

He shook his head at how easily convinced she was to leave. Turning the handle he opened the door and walked in.

His jaw almost fell to the floor when he saw her; she was wearing a black Lacy bra and thong, her hair out twirled around her shoulders.

She lay on his bed, her legs spread and her hand rubbing herself through her underwear.

"Well now, aren't you full of surprises?" He approached her and put one hand on each leg, trailing over her thighs.

Biting her lip she held his hands and placed them over her hips guiding him as he pulled her underwear down. Slipping them over her knees and off, throwing them onto the floor.

Moving in on her he went to rub his hand between her thighs.

A foot pressed against his chest and held him away. "Uh uh. Not yet." Smiling and biting her lip more. She licked a few fingers, and then glided the palm of her hand down her torso, and then slowly, sensually, slid one finger in at a time.

One,

Two,

Three.

"You're driving me crazy." He held up her leg and licked the top of her foot.

"You better pull up a chair, because I'm not budging." She licked her lips.

Letting out a sigh he grabbed an arm chair and pulled it over. His heart was throbbing, the crotch of his pants got tighter against him.

She slipped one more finger in. "Ohhhhh." She moaned. With her other hand she rubbed her nerves and let out a small whimper.

His brow tensed as he watched her pleasure herself. This was torture. All he wanted to do was touch her; His skin against hers. He watched as her back arched, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her fingers.

"Mmmmm." She bit her lip again. "How badly do you wanna play?"

Sexy talk. He loved it. "Oh. Bad." He gripped the arms of his chair and dug his nails in. "You gonna let me play soon sugar?"

"Hmmmm." It looked as if she genuinely thought about it. "Not yet, I'm not finished."

"Weren't you ever taught to share?" A sly smirk crossed his face.

She laughed, she had no reply. "Not yet." She winked at him as she slowly rolled onto her side and then kneeled on her hands and knees. Her whole ass exposed and pointed in his direction.

"Mmm. Damn..."

She continued to ease her fingers in and out, playing with herself. She could tell the ghoul sitting behind her was enjoying the view. "Oooh." She let out little sounds to help him enjoy the show.

Sliding the last finger, her thumb, inside her she pushed firmly with her hand, contorting it to the right angle and slowly filled herself with her whole hand.

"Ohhhh, darling." His voice rumbled with excitement behind her. Not every day he got to see that.

Leaning her head on the bed, to the side, she looked at him with a rage of passion. "Come and play with me John." She panted.

Letting out a long breath. "I thought you would never ask." He took off his coat and scrunched up his sleeves to his elbows. He licked his fingers, rubbing them over her pulsing crease. Her hand still inside herself, he rubbed over the join in-between them until she pulled out.

"Oh Darlin'." He breathed out sliding two fingers inside her. She let out a sound of pleasure. "Oh john."

"Oh you like that?" He said, finally getting her.

"Mmm yeah,"

Gliding in another finger, "how about that?" He looked at her awaiting a response.

Her eyes closed she held onto the mattress, face down as it muffled her sounds of indulgence. "Mm right there."

He was much gentler than last time, but she had a feeling that was going to change. He positioned his other fingers, bending down he licked his hand and her with it; he wanted to make sure this was as enjoyable for her as it was going to be for him. He couldn't wait, she was wet and the heat was coming off of her. This was something he hadn't had the chance to do, especially not with a girl he was head over heels with. He'd done a lot of nasty stuff before, but never this.

His hand was bigger than hers, but he couldn't slow down, he needed her. With a thrust he filled her with his hand. Her tight walls pressing on him.

"Oh john." She called out.

"You feel so good."

"Mmm course I do Darlin" she was pushing him over the edge. His hand felt the pressure and slowly started to move his hand back and forth. The other hand slapped her on the ass and held it tight. "Oh darling, I want you to say my name."

"John."

He grinned. His hand thrusting her harder each time. "Mmm, say it again."

"Oh john."

"Louder."

"Oh john!" She eagerly called. This man's hand fully inside her womanhood. Feeling her squirm under his touch. He loved it.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Make me cum."

"That's my girl." He slapped her again. Thrusting his hand further and harder. He reached his other hand up to her breasts, he hated to undo the lacy bra, and instead he reached in and pulled one breast out groping it.

Resting his hips up against her, he grinded against her. "Oh baby."

He leaned his head into her back and planted kisses against it, then bit into her.

She started to move in time with his hand, in rhythm; they fused together in time as his fully submerged hand pounded her.

Moaning with pleasure, she took her hand and wormed it in underneath her. Rubbing her clitoris, she clenched her thighs together. She was enjoying this so much; wanting to feel this good all the time.

He could feel her walls tense. This was it. He kept at it, not slowing his pace once. He wanted to finish her. He didn't speak, not wanting to distract her from her finale'.

The sounds she made drove him crazy. She was so entranced by the feeling of pleasure.

He opened his hand inside her rubbed different places and he thrusted. That was it.

She clamped her thighs together so hard. Everything tightened. She let out a moan so loud she was sure if anyone was left in the house, they would have heard. His hand caught in the wake of her destruction. She howled as every muscle quaked.

She slowed, panting. Moving her head to face him, His grey eyes glistening in the light.

Hancock's pace had all but stopped and he slowly pulled his hand from her tight valley. She was breathing so hard, regaining lost air. Rolling onto her back and tapped the bed gesturing him to lay with her.

He obliged. Unbuttoning his shirt he lay down next to her. She stared him in the eyes and he stared back.

"That was amazing." She spoke softly, still catching her breath. She leant in for a snuggle.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. "Darling that _was_ amazing." He was referring to the things he got to do with her.

"Mmm. Take off your pants."

He raised an eyebrow at her, what was she going to do, wouldn't she be too sore after that? "Why don't you take them off for me?" He questioned with cheek.

Pulling back from his embrace she looked at him. Lifting herself up, she was on her hands and knees again. Peppering kisses down his chest, she stopped to bite his nipple, softly, and he growled.

He loved watching her. He loved the things she did to him. She was going to be the death of him for sure.

Getting closer to his waistline she untied his sash, unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them off taking his briefs with them. She tugged until they were completely off tossing them aside. This was the first time she saw Hancock completely naked. He didn't look it under his baggy clothes, but he was quite muscly; His legs were formed and shaped, his arms were strong. She exhaled and leant down to his waist, licking it slowly.

Looking up, his eyes glared at her. She licked her lips and slowly went down on him. His shaft pulsing from the rush of blood in that area. He let out a few large breaths, sounds of enjoyment seeping out with each one.

He sat up resting his weight on one elbow. Lifting his other hand and placed it on top of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair. He loved to feel in control. He pushed down on her head causing her to go further down on him.

"Oh sugar." His voice was oozing with pleasure. Groaning louder the further she went. His shaft sliding down her throat. He leaned his head back; she had a way with him that was for sure. She pulled up for air then submersed herself again, then again, staying down longer each time. He loved that feeling. He loved choking her.

Deciding it was time for something a little different he pulled her hair until she came up. She wiped her mouth with her tongue and hand.

Standing up off the bed and laid her down, on her back, with her head just hanging off the mattress. She opened her mouth and rubbed her breasts; he was going crazy for her.

Positioning himself over her mouth he slowly penetrated her. Her tongue gliding over him, he thrusted down her throat.

The sounds she made when he got deeper and deeper really turned him on. She closed her eyes and let out sounds of pleasure as he choked her with his cock.

He held one breast and continued to thrust. Occasionally holding it down until she pulled back gasping for air but she had no objections; she wanted him to use her.

He thrust down so far he could see the outline down her throat. This turned him on even more. Using his other hand he held her throat. He could feel himself each time he went in.

Putting pressure on her throat with his hand he choked her from inside and out. Delving deeper every time. Tears ran down her face as he thrusted harder. He was so worked up, he couldn't help it. She held his hand as it groped at her breast.

Extremely aroused, faster and deeper, he could barely hold it in. Until a wave of release washed over him, spilling himself into her throat he panted and moaned. "Ohhhh Darlin'." His thrusting slowed; he came to a stop inside of her.

As he pulled out she swallowed hard; the lining of her throat covered with him.

He collapsed on the bed, beside her. Getting up she turned to lay next to him, their heads facing each other. After he caught his breath he pulled her in for a kiss. Pulling back he looked at her and wiped away the tears from her cheeks as she smiled at him.

Shaking his head. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

She lay her head down next to his, nudging it against him. He pulled the blanket by the end of the bed over the two of them and they cuddled, completely naked.

"Mmm John." She voiced sleepily. "It was your great hat that won me over."

He laughed and kissed her shoulder, "knew it." He said, his arms embracing her as they drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

****I Don't Own Fallout****

 **This is loosly based around characters and events in Fallout 4.**

 **Rated M for Smut - small amounts of violence to follow later on.**

Following the road, out in the open, no people, no hustle and bustle of city life.

Just quiet.

Just nothing.

The asphalt crumbled as she walked over it, the dust flew about; this was home now.

This was the Commonwealth.

Her Commonwealth.

Her mind wandered, drifting to a simpler time; in her house, making cookies or slices, Nate on the couch watching TV, Shaun asleep in his crib, the sounds of neighbours mowing their yard and clipping their hedges.

This was suburbia.

Perfect, pristine suburbia.

This was her home.

But not anymore.

Looking over to her travelling companion. Watching him as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand, the sweat dripping down his textured face.

This was the man who helped keep her sane. This was her man.

Noticing her gaze, Hancock looked back at her? "Something on your mind"

"No," replying sternly, "nothing."

"You sure?" He sported a worried look for her.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dropping the subject, she changed the topic. "How much further to sanctuary you think?"

"Hmm." He looked around to see landmarks; it was hard to see any through building and rubble. "I'd say a day, maybe two, tops."

"Okay." She trailed off. She faced forward and stepped around the rubble. Hancock could tell she was in a different space of mind altogether. Was it something he had done? Or worse, was it something he had said? Thoughts started to weigh heavy in his mind too.

The rest of that afternoon was spent walking in silence, it wasn't until the sun started to set that they began to look for somewhere to camp out.

The apartment of a high-rise building was the closest thing to a safe haven they could find. High off the ground they should be able to avoid any creatures looking for a late night snack.

Closing the door behind them she lit a lantern and placed it in the centre of the room. Broken furniture around the apartment, junk on the floor, but it was safe.

Immediately dropping her pack, Nora rested her foot on a nearby basket and started to undo her boots, then her leg guards.

Surprising her as she dropped a guard to the floor, she felt hands undoing her chest piece.

"You look like you're in a hurry to get undressed."

"Not undressed," Continuing to unbuckle herself, with extra hands now. "Just out of this armour."

Pulling off her chest piece she had already removed the rest and started on the harness holding her together. She unfastened each clasp and pulled it off. Standing in her underwear she collected her sleeping bag from her knapsack, unrolled it, and lay down on top.

Watching curiously, Hancock followed suit and laid his out next to her. He took his hat off, stripped off his coat and vest, and lay down next to her.

"You seem a bit on edge." Saying as he unpacked a cigarette. Lighting it up.

"It's been a long day." She sighed as she leaned back looking up at the dimly lit roof.

"Here, stress relief." He passed her his smoke which she took willingly. Pressing it up to her soft lips she dragged in a breath of air, filling her lungs with smoke. Closing her eyes she leaned over to face him. Leaning her head on her elbow, she passed back his cigarette.

Exhaling smoke she looked at him. His dark, cloudy eyes staring back at her.

"What is it?" He asked as he inhaled smoke. Deciding to do the same, he leant on one elbow to support his weight and turned to face her fully. "You've been moping all day."

Knowing full well she had, "I know." She took his cigarette off him for another puff, there was a whole packet here with them, but it was more intimate to share. "I guess I'm just down about a lot of stuff today, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Tell me about it, you'll feel better, trust me." Reaching for the smoke again, she held it to his lips instead, waiting as he inhaled. "Hell, you shoulda' heard half the shit I'd talk to Fahrenheit about, she doesn't remember it all, or have the same cares. But sometimes it's good to just get it off your chest."

She handed him back the cigarette and rolled to face the roof again, cradling her head in her hands. "It's silly, but ever since I came back into this world it's been one thing after the other. There's so much bad here. And the minutemen are a great cause, but it's non-stop, I've never really just had a chance to sit and grieve for Nate or had the time to look for Shaun. Every lead goes somewhere else and I'm just... Exhausted." Looking back over, he was still intently staring. By now he would have been high on something, but he took the time to sit and listen to her with his head on straight. "And then there's you..." She trailed off.

'What about me?' he thought to himself, waiting for her to elaborate. So it was something he said or did. "You know, if you're having second thoughts about this, I can handle it."

Her eyes shot up at him. "No Hancock, that's not what I meant, I was lost in thought." She placed her hand on the side of his head. "In this world of killing, drugs, slaves, monsters, and crime, you're the one thing that makes me smile." Rolling over she nudged her head against his. "You're so worried about what I think of your appearance. You're you John. You make me laugh and that's something that money can't buy."

He put her smoke out on the tiled floor and flicked it away. It was crazy to think this woman, who slept for 200 years, who is the General of the Minutemen, who could accomplish anything she put her mind to, was all his. That's the part he struggled with when it came to his appearance. He was a nasty old ghoul. Well, he wasn't that old, but still, she picked him over everyone else, over symmetrical Preston Garvey.

Leaning in, pushing his thoughts aside he pulled her into a kiss, just a soft kiss, his tongue trailed against hers briefly. He couldn't hide it; he was in love with the most interesting person in the Commonwealth.

As their lips parted she spoke quietly. "Hey John?"

Inches away from her. "Yeah Darlin?"

"Can we just sleep tonight?"

His face lit up a giant smile, "Music to my ears." They were both exhausted, last night was definitely something and it wore both of them out, followed by all the walking today.

He pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. They would need a good night's sleep for the trip back.

Sanctuary was the same as always, the hustle of scavengers, farmers and builders echoed through the street. They had set up a platform, for the stalls to sell at; there was tables nearby for the food vendors customers to sit or anyone really. This was sanctuary; anything goes as long as you aren't doing wrong by someone.

Nora had managed to get a tray of food and sat next to Hancock, also eating.

She couldn't really tell what anything was anymore. Some sort of spiced soup and bread, or what they called bread now. She picked at the food dipping it into her soup, but mostly just shoved it around the plate. All the walking and gun fights with raiders from the way home had left her exhausted. She knew she needed to eat but she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Dropping the bread on her tray she let out a sigh. Wiping her brow she looked around. Lanterns were lit, the sun was starting to set, and a settler played what was left of a guitar at the end of the deck.

Her eyes grew heavy and she slowly leaned to the left and rested her head on Hancock's shoulder, drifting off. Hancock wrapped his arm around her back for support. She was wrecked.

He could feel the gaze of settlers as they passed and as they sat and ate. Nora was their General, they respected her, they looked up to her, and she found the comfort of a ghoul. What would they think now?

He didn't care.

Hancock didn't look up but he could see that hat and coat approaching, he'd know it anywhere. Stopping at the end of the table.

Hancock finally looked up at him; his black eyes glistened from the lantern.

"Garvey." He nodded.

He nodded back, but didn't say his name. His face was stern. "She looks exhausted."

"Yeah, she is."

Taking a deep breath in, his bottled jaw jutted out, he was unhappy, but he bit the bullet. "You should take her to rest." He looked at her and back to him. "She looks like she could use it."

That was it, he walked off. Had he just given up? Or was it one of his more forgiving moments? He'd never know.

Turning on the bench to face her, her head still nestled against his shoulder, he wrapped his other arm under her knees and gently picked her up. Slowly he walked to her house, up the stairs careful not to wake her and placed her onto her bed.

Having already taken her armour off when she returned, she was in a simple button up top and pants.

Unsure what to do in this event; he decided she would be more comfortable without her stiff shirt and denim pants. Unbuttoning her while she slept peacefully he slowly pulled at her shirt until it was on the floor, doing the same with her shoes and pants.

She lay there in her underwear; her pale skin glowed from the moonlight through the glass panels. He slowly traced his hand over her stomach, and torso, her skin soft under his touch. Pulling the blankets up over her he made sure she was covered up.

Undressing himself he hoped in to bed next to her and pulled her into his embrace. He stared at her hair, her eyes, and her lips. How was he this lucky?

Tracing her arm with his fingertips, she stirred, just barely. She let out a small sigh and rolled further into him. He breathed in her scent and held her. Making a small promise to himself to protect her as long as she'd let him.

The sun hit her eyes through the glass panels, again, stirring her from her peaceful slumber. The sight of the man next to her brought joy to her heart.

"Mornin' Sunshine."

She replied back only with a warm smile.

"Feeling better?"

Nodding she rubbed her eyes. "I don't remember coming to bed last night." She spoke, still sleepy, her body waking up.

"Yeah, you fell asleep, I brought you up here."

"All by yourself?"

"All by myself, doll." He winked at her.

"My hero! My big strong man, saving me my own destruction of uncomfortable sleep." She laughed at him as she spoke.

"I do what I can." He leaned in and kissed her.

Their small kiss turned into a passionate moment between the two of them. Her hand trailed down his back, around his waist and landed in his crotch, clutching his member in her hand through his briefs.

"Mmm, you feeling a little frisky this morning?" He growled in her ear. "Well don't mind me, I'm not complaining."

"Good." She kissed his neck and she slowly rubbed him.

His hand trailed over her curves, down over her waist. With his arms collected her and rolled her onto her back, lying on top of her. Kissing her passionately his hand trailed down her leg and onto her underwear, pulling them down. Her leg lifted and Hancock slipped them off dropping them into the floor.

His hand trailed up her leg and met the join of her thighs. He rubbed over her softly, gliding his hand over her sensitive nerves. She was wet for him. A few fingers penetrated her core and thrust into her earning a moan in reply. Closing her eyes she let him use her, the pleasure she felt from him.

"Mmmmm, John." She whimpered.

He didn't speak, he continued to pleasure her. Unable to hold it back, he pulled his member out from his briefs and positioned himself to her entrance. Placing her hand on the side of his face, he turned licking and sucking at her fingers. Slowly he pushed himself in. The sound she made fuelled his fire even more.

He wasn't concerned about how good he was it how long he lasted; he wanted a quick moment with her while the peace was uninterrupted. Leaning back into her, he met his lips with hers, furiously kissing her until she moaned with pleasure.

He wasn't done until she was. His thumb rubbed over her nerves as she jolted with passion. His kisses trailing down her cheek and neck.

"Mmmmm." She bit her lip.

Pulling himself out, he kissed her one last time and the lay down on the bed. He pulled her on top of him; her back lay on his chest. He reached down and positioned himself near her join once more. With that hand he slowly rubbed her and pressed two fingers inside. One arm resting over her abdomen, his other hand caressing her breast.

With one slight thrust, his member pulsed into her alongside his fingers. The feeling of him inside her was too much she was so aroused. Trying her hardest to keep quiet she let out a muffled moan.

"Oh john." He thrusted repeatedly, his fingers doing the talking as well. She couldn't believe how good he felt inside her, how did he know to do that? "Ohhhh," her voice jagged as her pounded her. "Don't stop."

She didn't care how he knew, as long as he kept it up. He kissed the side of her neck and jaw as she moved back and forth from his force. His other hand traced up her neck and met with her mouth, his fingers trailed over her lips. Her tongue licked them and softly suckled at his fingertips.

Growling into her ear, she was so close to finishing. He licked her earlobe and worked his way inside her ear. Shivers ran down her spine. That was it.

Her thighs clenched and her muscles seized. Her breathing was heavier. "Oh babe." She bit down on his fingers as she tried to muffle herself. The sound she let out was an urge of pleasure; a groan and moan of pleasure. He soon found himself groaning with her as her muscles tightened around his cock. Unable to hold it anymore expelled himself. She could feel the hot liquid inside her.

Whimpering as he slowed down and released his fingers, taking himself out at the same time. He also pulled his hand from her mouth and shook it about slightly. Bite mark indents along it but no blood drawn.

She reached her hands up over her softly trailing them down his textured head. Slowly sliding off of him, she leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. Wapping her arms around his head, pulling it into her chest as she embraced him.

Sitting up. "Time to get up." She spoke reluctantly, not wanting to.

He watched as she stood up, watching her ass as she bent to get her underwear, picking up her clothes from the floor. She assumed Hancock put them there last night while she slept.

Standing up Hancock pulled up his briefs.

"What are you going to do today?"

She thought about it. "Uhhh, I guess I will just see what Preston has planned."

Nodding at her response, he sneaked up behind her pulling at her shirt as she tried to button it up. "I'd suggest you see the doc. Too many rads isn't good for a smooth skin." He kissed her neck.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better."

"It will." He leaned against her, hands wrapped around her, "one last thing,"

"Yeah?" Awaiting a reply.

"Babe?" Raising and eyebrow, he asked in reference to her heat of the moment comment.

She turned to face him, kissing him on the lips. "If the shoe fits."

His smile was a mile wide.

Picking up his hat she placed it on his head and hit it down into place. "Get dressed."

"Alright, alright." He slapped her ass as she turned to get her pants. The crack echoed through the room.

If looks could kill, the glare she gave him would have him on his back in no time.

The sun was almost high in the sky when Hancock ran into the ranking officer again.

He didn't say his name this again, he acknowledged him by raising his eyebrows.

Garvey returned with the same head nod. "Where is she?"

His legs spread; he sat slouched in a small arm chair in the common area, smoking a cigarette. "Good to see you too, Preston."

Sighing, Preston removed his hat and rubbed his brow.

"Just tell me,"

"Well, well, you having a bad morning huh?"

Preston sighed again, Hancock was not accommodating him in any way. Staring back at him he didn't speak again, he knew what he wanted.

He let out a laugh. "She's down with the doc."

A small wave of concern washed over his face. "Is she alright?"

"She will be." Hancock said as he tipped his hat over his eyes, he didn't want to speak to that goody two shoes anymore.

Preston hurried down towards the doctor's office they had created. As he entered she lay on a bed, a Radaway IV drip strapped to her arm. 'Of course.' he thought to himself. 'What else would she be doing here other than having a Radaway.' he imagined her with that ghoul and shook the image from her head.

"When your companion told me you were with the doc I was worried about you." He got her attention. "I'm glad to see it's just a bit of rad poisoning."

She sat up. "It happens in the wastes."

"Mmm. It does indeed." He knew exactly where she got the rads from, and it wasn't from the wastes. "Nora, I want to talk to you." Looking over to the doctor in the corner, he got the idea and left the room.

Watching the doctor depart the room she spoke. "Sure Preston, what's up?" It seemed she didn't have a choice.

"Nora, I know you're going through some stuff, I know there are a lot of personal matters troubling you. But you need to use them as fuel for your progress; you can't let them bury you."

She sat and watched as he spoke, wondering where he was going with this. "Go on."

Taking a breath he continued. "I've seen you at your worst, and at your best, but at the moment you're doing more harm to yourself than good."

Her eyes tightened as she watched him speak.

"I know you think what you're doing is helping you feel better and relieving stress. But it's causing more harm to you than it's worth. Look at you!" He pointed to the drip in her arm. "You are literally strapped up to this medicine almost every second day, you are causing yourself harm just by being near him, the drugs, the radiation, the alcohol, that ghoul can't protect you Nora. I can. You need a stronger man. You need me! Be mine, I will keep you safe in the wastes; I will protect you from any harm. We are minutemen, we need to stand together!"

She didn't bother letting him continue. But that was it; she was not going to let him talk to her that way. Standing up she ripped the IV bad from her arm. She was furious. "You chose me to lead your minutemen. You chose me to help the people. I am out there almost every day putting my life on the line to help _your_ cause. I barely sleep; I barely eat all to help the cause. And you say _you_ will protect me? You are the very reason I am the way I am. We have hundreds of people willing to fight and help and I am your go to girl for every incident? I live and breathe for the minutemen. I bleed for you! And you can protect me?"

She took a breath and stared him straight in the eye. "That _man_ is one of the very reasons I am still as sane as I am. The " _personal_ " stuff that's troubling me isn't something I can just not think about. My family was ripped apart; my husband is dead, my child was stolen and I am two hundred years into the future. The most dangerous thing I had to do was pull a cake pan from the oven. Now here I am risking my life every day for you! So you're right, I am going through some " _stuff_ ," you have seen me at worst but you definitely have not seen me at my best. You act like you're better than everyone and expect me to fall at your feet. I helped make these settlements what they are as much as you did, except I got my hands dirty! You want my love, you want my affection and you treat me like this for finding comfort in a man who isn't yourself? For falling for a man who isn't up to scratch by your standards? Well that _man_ is one of the best men I have ever met, that _man_ has risked his life countless times for me and that _man_ is an excellent lover!"

She took a breath. "I never want to talk about this again. And his name is John Hancock! Not Him, or companion, or ghoul any other name you come up with, and if you can't manage that than perhaps you should join the brotherhood, I hear they're in need of some more racists."

Preston stood dead in his tracks. Having just been dished a mouthful. Did he deserve it? Was she taking her stress out on him? He couldn't believe he just poured his heart out to her and she just let loose like that.

Seeing a shadow at the door Preston looked up expecting the doctor, however to his surprise, it was the very man himself, Hancock. Did he follow him down? How much of that had he heard? Beads of sweat ran down Preston's forehead.

"C'mon Darlin'" he rasped, holding out a hand to her, she gladly obliged. She grabbed onto his hand and Hancock balanced her while she went up the small stairs, letting go up the top.

Nora continued to walk off, but Hancock stayed for a moment in the doorway, his eyes looked cold and sharp towards Preston. Not only had he tried to steal his gal, but he had insulted her in the meantime.

He didn't say anything, he didn't gesture, he just glared at him. Thinking Preston would get the idea. He turned and left, shutting the door behind him, leaving Preston all by himself.

Sitting inside her house, Nora jolted when the door opened, it was Hancock, and he was holding a plate of food. Sauntering over, he placed the food down on the coffee table in front of her and walked around to the back of the couch. Resting his hands on her shoulders he slowly started to rub them.

"Mmmm." She closed her eyes and leaned back into it. Nate used to do that for her.

After a small while he stopped and leaned down, embracing her from behind. "That was some speech."

"Oh you liked that? I've got more." She smiled.

"I think one for today is enough."

He came around to the couch and sat next to her. Picking up the plate he rested it on his knee. Meat and veggies, again. He picked up a piece and started to eat. She followed suit and had a bite.

They sat eating in silence for a bit, just picking really, until Hancock broke the silence.

"Why don't we head over to another settlement for a while? You have other rooms at them; we could get you away for a bit."

"No, I need Sturgess to make that machine."

"He will Doll, they'll let us know when it's finished."

"Perhaps it's not a bad idea."

"Course not, I came up with it." Letting out a wide smile she couldn't help but agree with him.

He put the plate of food down, turned to face her, and lifted one leg onto the couch. "Come here." Gesturing for her to move closer.

She moved a little closer and he pulled her into his embrace. She lay across the couch and onto his chest. Feeling his chest move with every breath.

Holding her with one hand, he ran the other gently through her hair. "What about Greygarden? A while back you said you made a little house for yourself there? No one but robots to disturb us."

"That's a good idea actually." She thought about it. "Only a few hours walk from here."

"Well it's settled, we can leave this afternoon, still in range for the sanctuary settlement beacon, and he'll keep you posted if anything happens."

"Mmm." She agreed, closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around her companion. "Nap first."

Chuckling at her statement "All you do is sleep." Letting go of her head, he rested his hand on her waist and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own fallout***

 **Loosly based on characters and events from fallout 4 – may contain spoilers later on.**

 **Rated M for Smut and small amounts of violence to follow.**

* * *

"You said you had a house here."

"That's right. That's my house."

"That's not a house Doll, that's a mansion."

Nora laughed at him. "Don't exaggerate, it's not that big."

"It's bigger than most."

Shaking her head as they walked towards Grey Garden; the town run by robots. She enlisted their help to build her house with scrap she salvaged from around the yard. It was four stories and built into the hill under the overpass. It only looked like two from one side, but the other side it looked enormous.

They approached the small town and busy bots tending to plants in and around the greenhouse. "Welcome back to Grey Garden! Are you ready to begin?"

Hancock looked on, wondering what on earth that bot was talking about.

"Hey Greene, I'm just gonna head in for tonight." She replied.

"Are you sure? You'll miss out on a change to win one of these spectacular prizes!"

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks though." She continued to walk towards her house, past the garage she had put together for working on power armour. They had decided to leave soon after the fight with Preston. Hancock had done the right thing by suggesting it. It felt like running, but at the same time, she couldn't be bothered fighting.

"Haha! What was that about?" Hancock seemed amused by the display the robot put on.

Having already been used to it she forgot it may look strange to others. "Oh, that's Greene; he is programmed with a game show host personality." She smiled. "Never short of excitement around here."

Walking into the house on the second floor, level with the ground, she placed her bag on the floor and started to light the lanterns.

Hancock looked around; there was a large table in the middle of the room and couches, vault memorabilia on the walls.

"This place looks awfully homey for somewhere that's only occupied by robots."

"I was going to put a beacon up, but it was nice to have my own place for a little bit." She shook her hand extinguishing the match as it burnt closer to her finger. "I will though, eventually."

He wandered around, he could see the lower level, and it had a deck and a lot of bunks for people to sleep on. Kicking her pack to the side she started to walk upstairs Gesturing for Hancock to follow her. "This is my room."

There was a large bed at the end, Chests full of things, scrap, nails, screws, toolboxes around. There was a bench she modified weapons on and one for armour. One side of the house was open with windows, looking out at mostly nothing, a factory, train bridge and a river.

"What a view." Hancock said as he took his hat off.

"The wastes, there used to be hundreds, maybe thousands of houses out there. Now it's all gone."

"Really?"

She nodded in reply. "Wasn't always a desert." Lighting another lantern as she spoke.

"I had no idea the flash took that much."

She nodded again. Turning she went up another set of stairs, this one led to a rec room. There was a bar, lounges and a pool table. Lights strung up around the room.

"Do those turn on?" Pointing at them, it had been a while since Hancock had been somewhere so homely. It was a nice touch.

"They will, when the generator is on."

"Let's turn it on." Eager to light up the room.

"It doesn't matter." She was in a solemn mood, she didn't feel like it.

"I'll do it, where is it?"

She sighed, candle light was enough at this stage and she was tired. "It's down stairs on the left of where we came in, in an outhouse.

"You got it," he winked at her as he went back down the stairs.

She shook her head and sat at the bar, waiting for him to come back, she pulled out two beers from the cupboard beside her and sat them on the bar.

Taking a sip she reflected over some things that were on her mind. Nate, Shaun, the display with Preston. People must really think of her differently. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her, she hadn't done anything wrong, but she felt like she did.

The hum of electricity woke her up from her thoughts and looking around she saw the room lit up. Hancock walked up the stairs and through the doorway, smiling from ear to ear. "That's something." He spoke as he looked around the room. The strings of lights lit up the room, the radio turned on and played some old blues music.

"In this ugly world you were able to make something beautiful." He smiled at her.

That felt good, he really had a way to cheer her up.

"Do you play pool?" He gestured towards the giant pool table in the middle of the room.

"No, not really."

"I can show you."

"It's okay, I'm tired." She tried to brush it off.

"Okay, I'll teach you then, you don't have to play right now." He was excited by the house; he wanted to help Nora relax and find comfort in it while they were there.

Nora let out a breath and walked up to him, carrying her beer with her. "Okay, show me." She gave in.

"Okay, so," he started. "You stack the balls like this with the triangle." Which he did, meticulously lining them up. "Then you shoot at the balls with this white one."

"You shoot it?" She raised an eyebrow. "With a gun?"

He tilted his head, "with the cue stick." He pointed to the wall where they were stacked.

She smiled, as he explained it all to her. Zoning out she couldn't help but think of other things. She shouldn't be drinking when she felt like this; she felt so out of it. But she couldn't help it. Focusing on him explaining the game, she watched him speak but she couldn't get the words. She was stuck in her own head.

Watching his lips parting as they spoke, his raspy voice escaping, but she just heard sounds. Unable to focus, placing her beer down on the table beside her, she leaned forward and kissed him. He stopped speaking immediately. Her small kiss turned into an overzealous kiss with her hands wandering over his body, his chest, ribs, and sides.

Holding her head gently pulling her into him, their tongues meeting, gliding over each other. One arm around her waist he pulled her into him. Letting go of their embrace for a moment. His eyes filled with desire looked straight into hers. Wrapping his hands around her thighs he lifted her onto the pool table.

Collecting her mouth with his once more, they made no sound. Tugging at his buttons, she undid his shirt, sliding her hands underneath; she pulled him closer to her.

With his experienced hands he was able to undo her top quickly, no armour on for her today, just easy clothes for a short walk to Grey Garden. He leant her back, pulling her shirt off, unclipping her bra; he pulled it off over her arms. She was topless in front of him. A drive of passion in her eyes; She wanted him and he wanted her.

Leaning her all the way back, laying her down over the pool table, running his hands up over her side and over her breasts. Standing up straight Hancock unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down and off, her shoes with it. She was fully naked now, laying in front of him on the pool table, and she was all his. No one but bots around; he would be able to enjoy his prize.

He leaned down, kissing her stomach, his hand slid down her side, over her thigh and back up where her legs joined. Slowly he stroked her sensitive folds.

Arching her back, Nora's breathing became heavier. The music had finished, it was so quiet in the room, you could hear every sound, every breath, and every heartbeat.

Slowly Hancock kneeled down, spreading her legs, resting his mouth over her smooth core. Licking her softly his lust for her was insatiable, but he wanted to savour this moment with her, pleasuring her with his touch, watching her enjoyment.

Gliding his tongue over her entrance, she quivered under his touch. Sliding one finger in, she let out a small whimper as he explored her. Sinking another finger in.

"Mmmm." She held her hand out and held onto the back of his head, holding him in place over her. "Oh, right there." Whimpering as his finger hit a sensitive spot.

A smile graced his lips, he loved when she spoke to him, commanding him what to.

Watching him enjoy her, she watched the emotions on his face, the way he moved.

She slid her hand down onto his arm resting on her thigh. Collecting it she pulled on it until he looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with wanting. Wanting for him.

Getting the idea, kissing her thigh, he stood up, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. This time he didn't remove any clothing, apart from his hat, which he had removed earlier. He stood there fully clothed, unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out.

He looked over her, her slender body laying over the pool table, her chest rising unevenly from her heavy breathing, her hair laid out across the green felt. Holding up her legs, positioning his length at the end of her entrance he slowly pierced into her. The sound of pleasure she made threw his mind into a tail spin. This woman could make him melt.

Slowly thrusting into her, he fastened the pace making sure not to be too quick, he was still savouring the moment.

Moaning with pleasure, Nora caught Hancock's eyes, they stared at each other intensely, both thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Resting one of her legs over his shoulder, he used his free hand to glide over her soft skin, up her stomach, over her breasts. Closing his eyes he pounded into her, enjoying every second.

Nora collected her other breast and held it rubbing them occasionally. She got a shock when Hancock pinched her nipple. It was a soft pain, throbbing through her, she could feel him as he rubbed it better.

Looking back at her again, he could see the desire in her eyes. Slowing down and pulling out he collected her by her waist, resting her legs down, he flipped her around and bent her over the table. Her soft ass resting in his lap, her boobs resting on the green felt now.

Piercing her core once more, he slowly slid inside. She was so wet and excited, she felt like heaven.

"Ohhhhh..." She slowly voiced "Hancock." She was trembling with excitement.

As he quickened the pace her moan turned into small yelps of pleasure.

Resting his head into the hollow of her neck, he thrusted into her, sliding his hands around to hold her tits; they were firm and her nipples were hard. He was savouring this but he knew she was tired, he knew she wanted to sleep. So he endeavoured to finish her as quickly as he could.

Pulling one hand down from her breast he slid it back down over her abdomen and found her bud of nerves. Slowly he started to circle his finger around them. Her breaths were so heavy, her moans were so loud. She was going to finish.

Leaning his head against her he continued at a steady pace; she was so excited and he was going to push her over the edge. He thrust deeper into her, again and again, softy rubbing her at the same time. Her hands gripped the edge of the pool table for support; she was scared her legs would give out. She was right.

As soon as she felt the swell of nerves starting to quiver her legs felt like spaghetti. Hancock quickly grabbed her and put pressure on her, keeping her upright. She cried out as everything trembled. Sweat ran down her side, she panted as her body shook with the aftermath.

It took her a minute to regain her thought pattern; she was a little disorientated by her body giving in to him.

Still pinned down against the pool table, her hand explored up behind her and met with his hip, gripping onto his pants, still catching her breath.

Slowly Hancock pulled out from her; he was catching his breath too. As he let go of her, Nora's knees fell out from under her and she fell to the ground, kneeling.

"You alright sugar?" He was concerned for her.

She simply nodded back, Feeling a little light headed. Was he really that good? Well she knew he was first hand.

She turned on her knees, face in line with his crotch she looked up at him.

A one sided smirk appeared; He stoked the side of her face and head.

Holding out her hands she motioned to pull his pants of completely.

"What are you up to?" He asked coyly.

"I was going to help you finish."

His smile brimmed even wider, "Darlin, I already did." He laughed at her eagerness. "You drive me crazy, I couldn't help it."

Smiling back at him, Hancock bent down, collecting her around her waist he pulled her up off the floor. Sitting her back into the pool table he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her. Theirs hearts beating fast and they came down from their high.

"John, where have you been all my life?" She spoke, her chin resting on his shoulder, letting a softer moment get the better of her.

He smiled at her comment. "It don't matter, I'm right here now." He could feel her head start to droop.

"I think it's bed time for you." He spoke, she was exhausted, and could barely keep her eyes open. Feeling limp, she nodded in return. Rather than pick her clothes up, he slid off his coat, and wrapped it around her so she could cover up to walk outside.

"You right to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'm fine John," she said as she attempted to get off the pool table, sliding off, he held her hand for balance and they walked back downstairs to her bedroom.

Sliding the coat off her, standing naked before slipping in under the covers. Hancock followed suit, kicking his shoes off first, pulling off his vest, he got into bed and pulled her closer to him. She seemed out of it. "You alright doll?"

She simply nodded back to him before drifting off. Hancock was concerned for her, looked like rad poisoning. She looked sick, not just tired. That dose of rads just now wouldn't have helped. She would be fine til morning, so he let her get some sleep.

Waking up, he looked up to the roof. A different roof to what he was used to. He was in Grey Garden, that's right. The events of lasts nights fun ran through his head. Looking over to see his partner in crime, she was gone. The bed was empty.

The light shone in through a different part now, ahead of him there was a balcony, completely open to the elements. The view from there was amazing once his eyes focused.

"Good morning."

The voice startled him. He turned to face the doorway and there she was. She was dressed already, in a Singlet and jeans. She held two cups and walked over to him.

"It's lovely isn't it?"

"You don't get a view like that in the city." He took the cup he handed her. "Definitely not in good neighbour that's for sure." Taking a sip. "Is this coffee?"

She nodded back. "It won't last forever, but it's nice to have a little luxury."

He was in amazement.

She sat down next to him on the bed. "Now I know I could be wrong." She spoke. "But I don't think pool is played that way."

He laughed at her joke, she was funny when she wanted to be. "Oh you think?" He laughed some more. "I like your version better though."

She laughed at him. Taking a sip of her coffee. They rarely got to just sit and talk, it was always interruptions from the minutemen.

"Can I ask you something?" He spoke with the most serious face.

"Of course." She agreed.

Finding the way to say it. "How is it that you're that smooth down there? I Gotta know."

Letting a large smile cross her face. She raised an eyebrow thinking it would be a more serious matter. "Oh that?" Laughing at his curiosity. "Well it was quite fashionable for women to be like that, we had it removed, with lasers."

"You're shitting me?" It was obvious by his tone that he did not believe her.

"No! I'm serious!"

"Lasers?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I should be high listing to this, because that sounds crazy."

Laughing as he spoke, it was interesting to see how different some things were now.

"Do you want to be high?" She looked at him coyly.

"C'mon Darlin, you know me, always."

"You've been high a lot less lately." Staring her observation, it was true.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." She stood up, placing her cup down on table nearby.

"You're my high, sugar." He slapped her ass as she stood.

Laughing at how ridiculous he sounded, he must have known that would sound stupid. She bent down and kissed him. "I'm gonna check in with the robots, I won't be far."

"You do you." He spoke, resting his cup on the ground he lay back and rested in the bed once more.

It was good to see the robots again, they had begun planting new types of vegetables; tato's, razorgrain and corn.

Their green house had been patched up a little since her last visit.

Nora sat down cradling a Nuka cola while thinking over what Professor White had mentioned. She said some interesting things about the car yard nearby, no residents anymore but it may have a stash of tools.

She looked up from her wooden bench; the car yard was in eye shot. She could see the half torn down fences, the cars stacked, a warehouse in the distance. Standing up she brushed off her legs, shaking the dirt off, she placed her empty Nuka bottle on the bench. Holding a hand over her eyes she glared through the sun, squinting to see the compound.

Looking over her shoulder at her house, she didn't see any sign of Hancock. Deciding to holster her weapon, she wanted to head up to have a look, she wouldn't be far away.

Trudging through the long grass she stopped as she arrived at the gates. Crouching down she peered around the gate; no sign of life. Standing back up she walked through what remained of an entrance. Looking around she saw mostly scrap and junk. Stopping dead in her tracks when she heard it; scurrying from beneath the ground coming closer.

"Fucks sake." She sighed. "Molerats..."

Unholstering her weapon she shot at them as they popped out of the ground. They were easy enough to kill at least. One bullet each and they dropped, it was easy until one massive one came out of the ground. It was huge. Stepping back she shot rounds off at it. Each one hitting its mark but the thing continued for her. Biting her ankle she kicked it backwards. Shooting another round, than another.

"Just die!" She spat out.

She stepped back around toward a forklift where a path had been made up around it. Sights set on the big ass mole rat she continued to back up. Seeing the barrels of waste as she came around the corner, her mouth started to taste like iron. She could feel the heat in this area increase with every step. Those barrels were bad news. Firing another shot and again. The mole rate was slower now, weaker, but still coming.

"This doesn't look like catching up with robots to me!"

Turning her gaze to the entrance, the red coat stood out a mile away. His gun was drawn, he fired a handful more shots at the beast.

"Hancock!?" She was genuinely surprised. Thought he would still be passed out or in a drug induced coma.

"Who else were you expectin'?" He flashed a smile.

Finally, with another shot, the beast fell. It was done. Smiling back at him she couldn't believe how long it took for her that thing to go down.

Noticing the barrels, he spoke. "Darlin, we better get you outta here unless you wanna end up looking like me." He was concerned, but he spoke in a jovial way; didn't want to let her know her was worried.

Steadying herself she took one more step back, hearing a familiar, and bone chilling click.

The both heard it.

A grenade dropped to the ground, the thud it made when it hit the dirt was terrifying.

"Nora!" Hancock yelled at her. Warning her to move and quickly.

She stepped to run but the grenade exploded. A bright flash engulfed her. The forklift broke apart and the barrels of waste exploded. Green radioactive sludge went everywhere.

His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry but he had to find her. Searching frantically, there was no sign of her. Running over he lifted a heavy pile of wooden pallets and there she was.

"You still with me?" Hancock yelled, resting his head on her chest he could hear she was breathing but unconscious. Green sludge covered parts of her skin. As quick as he could manage he tore his coat off and ripped his vest off using the softer fabric of his blue vest to wipe away the waste. He got most of it but she had some burns left behind.

Picking her up with one arm and one leg he threw her over his shoulders. Collecting his clothes, he ran as quick as he could manage to get her back into the house. It wasn't far away but it was tricky, downhill with a second person's weight as well. The bots watched as he ran through the field of mutfruit to the house. Stopping in their tracks.

He managed to get her upstairs to the bedroom and lay her down in the bed.

"Nora!" He yelled. "You with me?" You could hear the pain in his voice as he struggled with the events that just happened.

He rummaged through the nearby chest, there was medical supplies in there, he noticed them on the way in. Grabbing hold of a stimpack he slammed it into her leg, injecting her with the liquid.

Reaching for a radaway he collected her arm and inserted the small plastic tube with the help of a needle. He looked for somewhere to hang it but there was nothing tall enough nearby. So he held it up, just enough so the liquid still had a descent.

"Mister, I heard an explosion, is Nora okay?"

One of the robots had spoken, he hasn't met this one. She was white and spoke with an accent.

He looked up, his face was in Pain, and he couldn't bear the thought of her hurt.

"Mister?" She repeated herself.

"She caught by a grenade, a trap."

"Can I help?"

He tried to push the negative thoughts out to think what would help. "A wet cloth, we need to wash the chemicals off her."

"Right away!" She hovered off at a slightly quicker pace than usual.

Looking over her, she only had small scratches, nothing serious. The pallet must have blocked most of the impact. The ooze seeped into her clothes. Ripping them off was the best he could manage with one hand. He threw them away from her, as far as he could.

The bot returned with a cloth and a bucket of water. Placing the bucket on the floor beside the bed she handed him the cloth directly.

Rinsing it in the water he wringed it out and immediately drew it to her face. He wiped over all of her; rinsing it again and again. Some small burns had appeared in her legs and there was a bad one on her left shoulder.

"Do you have any bandages?"

"No, sir we do not have many medical supplies."

"What about clothes?"

The bot processed. "We have some of these."

"Get me some."

"At once." She hovered off again.

He watched as the skin on her shoulder started to blister. It was bad.

The bot returned and he tore the clothes into strips, still holding the radaway, and wrapped them around her wounds. He knew she probably needed a doctor, but there wasn't much more a doctor could do.

Leaning up against the small bedhead, his head rested on the wall. Holding his hand up he lifted his knee up to use it rest his arm on as he held up the IV bag. She was in bad shape.

He leaned back, closing his eyes as he thought about the events again, if only she hasn't taken that last step back. He ran over it again and again.

"Come on Darlin', wake up." Stroking her brow and running his hand over her head.


	6. Chapter 6

****I own Fallout – Kidding….****

 **This story is loosely based on events of Fallout 4 and contains characters who appear throughout.**

 **Caution – Rated M for a large portion of smut with small amounts of violence.**

 **May contain spoilers.**

* * *

Gasping for air she woke, pulling one hand to her chest as she struggled to breathe in air. The loud sound of her gasping woke Hancock up, still sitting beside her on the bed, holding up the drip.

"Nora!" He was surprised but thankfully she was awake. "Don't try to move."

Her face winced in pain. Her lungs hurt, her muscles hurt and her shoulder was killing her. Her chest stung, she knew that pain was something familiar. Vomit.

Turning over to her side, she threw her head over the edge and there was a bucket. Unable to reach it Hancock pulled it closer to her. She threw up the entire contents of her stomach, which was not a lot, mostly stomach acid and blood.

Pulling her hair behind her ear, he rubbed her back slowly, lowering the drip to rest down on the bed.

"Ugh..." She caught her breath, motioning to wipe her mouth. Hancock pulled some of the spare cloth from the old clothes he turned into bandages and brought them to her mouth softly wiping until it was clean.

"Thanks." Speaking through the pain and discomfort, Nora nodded toward him as she lifted her head resting it on his leg.

He stroked her head once again as it lay there. "That… ahh….," he struggled to find the word. "escapade…., that was wild."

"How bad is it?"

He sighed, his eyebrows tightened. "It could be worse."

Nodding she spoke "It could always be worse."

He tried to laugh but couldn't find the energy to. "You were more irradiated than a radroach, I thought you were gonna start glowing."

She laughed and cringed as her lungs burnt. Letting out a few coughs.

"You've had three of these already", he gestured to the radaway IV bags. "And you're gonna have a large scar on your shoulder."

She sighed. Nothing to complain about, she was alive. "Great."

"Don't worry doll, I dig scars." He winked at her.

She laughed again and coughed, wincing in pain. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone up without you, I shouldn't have gone up at all."

"What's happened, happened doll." He nodded. "As long as you ain't all fried up, I'm all good."

Looking at her surroundings and taking it all in. "Did you bring me back here?"

"Sure did." He tilted his head to look down at her. "You're not that heavy" He smiled.

Smiling back at her companion and yawning softly.

"Get some rest," he Tapped her shoulder and lifted her head, placing it back into the bed. "You're worn out."

Her eyes grew heavy and she agreed. Closing her eyes she nodded and drifted off.

Waking up, Hancock was gone; she didn't expect him to stay with her the whole time. Sitting up she could feel the pain in her chest and shoulder. "Ow..." She softly whined.

Resting her legs on the floor, she was in her underwear. Bandages wrapped around parts of her legs and one around her left shoulder.

Standing up she collected some clothing from a chest nearby; A baggy flannel shirt and pants. Slipping them on, slowly, she found some shoes and walked to the balcony, looking out over the side. The desert glowed from the setting sun, she was disorientated. Had she slept most of the day?

Walking to the door, she couldn't figure out which way to go first, she decided he would probably be at the bar. Walking up the stairs and through the door, there he was, leaning over the bar, resting on a stool and cradling a drink in his hands.

Looking over to her. "Sunshine." A big grin crossed his face. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up for hours."

"Well here I am." Smiling back as she walked over to him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes doll." Nodding his head toward her

She smiled back, taking a seat on the stool opposite him. Taking a sip of what he had. Whisky.

Feeling the warm liquid burn her throat she winced a little.

"How you feeling." Hancock's voice scraped out.

"Fine." She nodded back. It was a generic response for anyone.

"Really?" Asking her a little sceptical.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath; he drank so much it was hard to tell when he was drunk. She gave in, "A little sore. I'll be back to normal in no time."

He didn't reply, just looked at her, his eyes looked solemn.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He took another slug.

"Are you bored here?" She waited for a reaction but didn't get one. "You left Goodneighbour because you were bored, now we are just mulling around out here, doesn't that bother you?"

He was taken aback a little. "You take a blow to the head as well?"

Sporting a questioning look. "What?"

Waving it off, "nevermind, o'course I ain't bored doll, I'm out travelling every day, shooting things, collecting stuff," He leaned back a little, "I got it all." He took another gulp.

"Really?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Hmm," he held out his hand, placing it on her cheek. "Being here with you, best damn thing that's ever happened to me." Smirking as he spoke.

She lifted her own hand up and held onto his. "You sure?"

"Doll, you got nothing to worry about." He winked.

She let her head rest in his hand and closed her eyes.

"I was thinking I might get the beacon up and running, get some more settlers here to help out and keep watch. After all, it was built for a lot more people."

"Not a bad idea." He spoke taking his hand back and wrapping it around the bottle once more.

"It will give me a chance to do something while I heal up, saves me going out there again."

"I like that idea the best." He smiled back at her.

Letting her eyes wander. "You wanna play some pool?" She asked, seeing the table behind them.

"Darlin' nothing would make me happier, but you're injured remember?" He motioned to her arm.

"Not by my rules." She laughed some more thinking about last night. "Show me how to play, really play."

"Oh, ' _real_ ' pool?" He grinned smugly. "You ain't gonna stand a chance."

"Is that so?" She stood up. "Put your money where your mouth is." She walked towards the table and collected a cue stick.

He turned on his stool to face her. "You're gonna regret it."

"Bring it." She held out a hand and motioned for him to come over. "All I'm hearing is big words."

Placing his bottle down on the bench, "you're on sister."

Over the course of the next few weeks, several travellers came. Some had been hiding out in small shacks, not far off, some had been traveling from other settlements looking for a place to call home.

They settled in to their bunks, Nora found jobs for them while they were here. Some fetched resources, others were on the guard. One of them was handy with cooking and made the food for the settlement.

Nora collected a plate of food and sat at the large table in the common room, taking a scoop of her seasoned soup, a voice spoke. "I know you,"

Looking up she saw the stranger talking, a ghoul, "Me?" She asked, not recognising him. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"I doubt you would, we never met, but you were at my old settlement, the slog."

"The slog?" She smiled thinking of that swimming pool which was converted into a tarberry farm.

"Yeah, you came and helped us out, the settlement joined your cause... the minutemen." He nodded as he remembered.

"That's right."

"You built walls and guard posts around the farm, sent supplies and set up shops."

She nodded as well, remembering, that was before she was traveling with Hancock, back when she travelled with Dogmeat.

"You helped out a lot of people y'know" he spoke some more. "We were struggling back then."

"Why did you leave?"

"I guess I thought I'd take a page from your book and help out others."

"Help others? What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor, I heal people."

"A Doctor?" She was surprised. "I don't suppose you'd want to hang around here for a while?"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I could actually use some tending. My ah.. partner.." she struggled to find the word. "..he'd really appreciate it."

Looking over her he saw a bandage peeking out of her shirt. "Of course I can."

"Thank you, and who knows, maybe you'll like it here." She smiled back at him "There is a doctor's office set up below if you're interested." She smiled, not expecting an answer.

"My name's Jones by the way, I used to help out on the farm, but now travel." He held his hand out to her.

"Nora." Holding out her hand she shook his.

"So you're with the minutemen?"

"Yes, I'm the General of the minutemen."

"General?" He was taken back. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're surprised?"

"Not like that, I guess I just never meet people of status."

"Well now you have." She smiled back, scooping more soup up and continuing to eat. She finished her bowl. "I'm sorry, I'm not a very gracious host, however, I'm gonna head in."

"'Course." He replied, watching as she stood up from the table and left.

Walking up to the room she went in, the night air and breeze coming in. It was dark; a lantern was lit in the middle of the room on a table. There he was. Two bottles of alcohol empty on the floor. He lay over a lounge they had moved up there. Half asleep he lay on his back staring up at the roof.

Smiling as she saw him sleeping, she walked over to him, kneeling down she placed her knees either side of his hips, straddling him.

He stirred as she sat down. "Hey Darlin'." He was tired and drunk, his words slurred.

"I think you're ready for bed." She smiled at him. "You should come to bed with me."

"Hmmmm, you're just trying to take advantage of me." He smugly spoke.

"Maybe I am, would that make a difference?"

"Mmm. Might make me wanna come to bed sooner." He lifted up his hands placing them either side of her waist.

Bending down she kissed him on the lips softly smelling the alcohol. "You're drunk." She smiled back sitting up again.

"Maybe I am, would that make a difference?" He laughed as he used her words against her.

Shaking her head at him, she reached down, collecting the edge of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, her black Lacy bra underneath.

Hancock rumbled with enjoyment "Mmmm, Darlin," she collected his hand and placed it over her breast. "You _are_ trying to take advantage of me."

She bent down again, taking his mouth with hers; he reached around, unclasping her bra.

Pulling her bra off over her arms, she started to unbutton his shirt. Trailing her hands over his chest, she felt every bump of flesh, every indent of skin. Pushing his shirt off his chest she craved him, nothing would make her happier. It has been a while since they last were together; he was worried he would hurt her while she was recovering. He still probably felt that way, she was still injured, however he was horribly drunk. Although there was two bottles here, she can't imagine what was empty upstairs at the bar.

He wanted her just as bad. Tugging at the buttons on her pants, he fiddled until they came undone, still kissing her.

Trying to pull them down, but not succeeding, she got up off of Hancock and pulled them off her, her underwear and shoes with it.

Hopping back on him, she was fully naked now. His dark eyes had fire in them as he looked over her, his heart pounded, his member grew harder. Reaching out his hand he started to rub her sensitive spots. Sitting up, he collected her breast with his mouth, circling her nipple with his tongue.

Sighing with pleasure as his hands did the talking. She positioned herself so she could reach his pants; undoing them she left them in place, and pulled his male counterpart from them using her hand she stroked up and down. He growled at her and bit down on her nipple, causing her to yelp. She slapped his face with enough force he completely let go of her breast. He growled harder. Hancock knew she loved playing a little rough.

Pushing him back down on the couch to lie down, she stood up, sitting back down on him facing the opposite direction. She positioned herself, her ass staring right at him.

"Mmmm, sugar." He loved it, slapping her ass as she posed.

Collecting him with her hand she positioned him right at her base. Licking her fingers she helped him enter her. As she slid down his pulsing staff he growled louder. Gripping onto her hips he pulled her into him. His heart was pounding and his breaths were heavy.

She leaned forward, collecting his ankles with her hands. She pumped up and down on him as he watched her.

"Mm, say my name Darlin." He was thoroughly enjoying the view.

"Mmmmm, john." She quirky hummed.

"Louder." He commanded.

"Oh, john!" She replied with move vigour.

He was enjoying every second, Slapping her ass as she cried with a sensual pain.

Continuing to ride him she moaned with pleasure every time he slapped her. Grabbing at her waist he slowed her down and lifted her off him. She obliged, hopping off and kneeling where she was. He collected his legs and kneeled behind her, taking his sash from his pants loops, he softly placed it around her neck. Positioning himself he slowly thrust into her core. Pulling the sash tighter and tighter he pulled her into him, her ass resting in his lap as he pounded her.

"Ohhhh," she reached around, her hands on his hips she used him for support as he choked her.

He licked the side of her face and she melted under his touch. "Oh baby," she panted.

Hancock growled with pleasure.

"Harder," she moaned. "Deeper."

Driving him crazy as she slowly seeped out the words.

Starting to thrust her harder, the slap of their bodies joining echoed thought he room.

"Oh!" She gasped as he choked her harder with his sash, pulling it tighter again.

Collecting her breast he ravaged her. Her knees started to give in but he held her up for support.

"Give in to me." He whispered in her ear.

Her face tensed her back arched as he pulled her neck and thrust into her. Everything he did was perfect, she felt so aroused, she wanted him badly.

"Cum to daddy, Darlin" he spoke his line she had come to know well and she couldn't help it; something about the way he said it drove her crazy.

She could feel his length thrust into her. Wrapping his hand around her he pressed his hand over her stomach and abdomen, feeling where his member reached inside her, just below her belly button.

She could feel where his hand met, and she couldn't take it. The thought of her being filled by him drove her wild. She loved how he used her. Placing her hand over his, she pressed it down on her stomach, wanting to feel more.

"Ohhhhh." She moaned with desire. She couldn't think about anything else, she could only think of the pleasure he brought her.

"Make me cum daddy." She spoke, she'd never said that before.

The fire burnt brighter in his eyes. He wanted to finish her. She drove him crazy. Their bodies rubbed together and their sweat merged. He thrust faster and harder, biting her neck as he held her steady.

The feeling of pain mixing with pleasure was too much. She couldn't stop it. She was so excited, she could feel every inch of him, her throat pounding, her blood pulsing through every part of her. It was too much. She couldn't hold it.

She screamed as she felt every nerve swell, her desire for him was untamed. She could feel his hot liquid expelling deep inside her; it slid down her leg as he continued to thrust. Her body quivering with pleasure. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time and she squirted out as she screamed his name. "Oh johhhhhn!"

Her enjoyment came to a slow prolonged stop and she fell into his lap, panting with exhaustion. Sliding the sash off her neck, he wrapped one hand around her stomach, one around her neck as her rubbed it to alleviate any Pain Left over. Kissing her head softly they both slowly came down from their high. Panting, the rise and falls of each breath merged as their bodies leant together.

He rubbed his hand gently over her bandaged arm and kissed her back and neck.

She could smell his breath and the alcohol on it. His blood must be so light; she could feel his heart beat so quickly.

He sighed softly. "Damn darling."

"I know what you mean." She panted, still catching her breath.

Slowly she stood, finding her feet, and pulled on his arm.

"Come to bed with me." She pleaded.

"Anything for you." He slurred as he stood and followed.

* * *

A knock at the door woke her.

Sitting up she pulled the covers up over her.

"Hello?"

"Nora, it's me, am I interrupting?"

"No, but I'm not dressed. Can I help you?"

"Actually I was going to help you; I wanted to take a look at that arm."

'Of course.' she thought, she had asked him to check in. "Give me a moment." She called back to him.

Looking over, her sleeping companion barely stirred through all the noise, he must be cradling an awesome hangover. Shaking her head she smiled and collected her clothes, dressing herself quickly.

Opening the door slightly, she thought she blocked the room from sight but he was taller than her and could probably see straight over her.

"Perhaps we could go down to the doctor's office" she nodded, hoping he would agree.

"'Course." He nodded back.

They sat in the medical bay, a few beds, mostly tables and containers of medical instruments and medicine.

"Would you mind taking your shirt off?" He asked. Trying not to be vulgar. "It would be easier for me."

Nodding she slipped her flannel shirt off. Sitting in her bra she waited as he unwrapped her bandage.

"You sounded like you had a good time last night." He struggled to hold back a smirk.

"Oh you heard that did you?" She tried not be too be embarrassed but it was difficult, however, that's how people were now, openly primal, like savages. She shouldn't be ashamed.

"I definitely don't think the whole camp heard." Being a little sarcastic.

"Great." She held a hand over her eyes and rubbed her brow.

"Y'know." He spoke, "when you said you had a partner, I had no idea that your partner was a ghoul."

He must have seen past her at the door earlier. "Do you find that hard to believe?"

"As a ghoul myself, I like to think I could be with anyone I fall in love with, but I know that's not true." He continued to unwrap her bandages. "Or at least, I thought it wasn't, until I saw you with him."

"What do you mean?"

"For someone like you, of such status, doing such good, to be in a romantic relationship with a ghoul, well it sets a tone for everyone else doesn't it?" He came to the end of the bandage, unwrapping carefully around the soft, Red skin. "I never would have pictured you with a ghoul, and I wouldn't have believed it unless I had seen it."

She nodded and accepted his words; it made sense although it shouldn't have to.

"Can I ask why you are with him?" He was genuinely curious what her answer would be.

She thought about it for a moment. "He's kind, passionate, he cares for me and he makes me laugh. We enjoy each other's company and that's important."

"What about his looks, do you find them repulsive?"

"Would I be with someone I found repulsive? For what reason?"

He knew she asked it as a rhetorical question to get her point across, she didn't expect an answer.

"Do you find him attractive?" He thought he may have been questioning a little too deep but he rarely got to hear a positive take on ghouls.

"Of course, ghouls are people, they are just like everyone else, and this ghoul is mine." Pausing her words. "Not only did I find him attractive physically, but his personality too." She realised he had stopped tending to her. "How's the arm?"

He smiled at her. "It's fine, you should be able to wear it out of the bandage whenever you're ready."

"That's excellent, means we can get outta here for a while, I'm going stir crazy, and I bet Hancock is as well."

"Hancock?" The doctor questioned stopping in his tracks. "Hancock from Goodneighbour?" He was genuinely surprised.

"That's right, do you know him?"

"Before he was a ghoul I knew him, he went by a different name then, he helped me escape diamond city when they exiled us. He got me to Goodneighbour but it wasn't for me. Ended up at the slog with a few of us after that." He stepped back, still going over it. "Well I'll be damned." He smiled smugly. "You and Hancock? What a pair."

"Why's that?" She questioned mused at his surprise.

"You kidding? Mayor of Goodneighbour and friend of those in need, and leader of the Minutemen, with an army behind her? You would have'ta have the support of nearly half the Commonwealth." He shook his head in amazement.

"Well, when you put it like that." She smiled back; they really were a team weren't they.

"General!" A minuteman soldier approached her.

Throwing her shirt back on she shook the hand of the doctor as she waited for him to approach.

"Yes?"

The minuteman was puffed out; he must have run almost the whole way down here.

He saluted "This is from Senior Officer Garvey Sir" speaking formally as he passed her a letter.

Ripping it open she skimmed over the words until she saw "...the device is ready..."

"Thank you!" She said, "Come with me." She asked him to follow as she walked back to her room. Opening the door she walked in and collected her small cap pouch, handing him at least 20 caps.

He was very surprised to receive so many.

"I'll be leaving back to sanctuary today; you're more than welcome to come with us then?"

"Thank you sir."

"I'll keep you posted; make yourself at home while you wait." She nodded and the soldier went back downstairs.

It was time.


End file.
